


【BruceDick】尋狼記

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: His name is Gray, M/M, Original Character(s), Wolf! Dick Grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619





	1. 【BruceDick】原來一切不是必然

Dick成了一頭狼，一頭如假包換的真狼。如果不是因為牠的身體語言和智慧沒有改變，Bruce會以為這又是Dick的某個惡作劇。回到15分鐘前的畫面，他剛回到家，看到一頭光坐著就有半個人高的灰狼乖巧的站在自己家門口與Alfred一起迎接他，他下意識以為Damian又撿了什麼回來。如果是Damian，他沒什麼是不敢撿回來。然而Bruce很快就看到地板上的玩具字母，就是那種給剛開始學認字的小嬰兒玩具，排得端莊且整齊，並且一字不錯地排出了”Welcome Home, Bruce!”甚至帶標點符號。Bruce帶點疑問的看著Alfred，而Alfred暗示他繼續看這頭狼的排字母表演。這頭狼又排出一句”I am Dick Grayson.”，那一刻Bruce才意識到問題，這頭狼不是他小兒子心血來潮撿回來的眾多動物其中之一，而是他最信任且長久的搭檔兼大兒子，Dick Grayson!

“……好啦，Dick，這一點也不好玩。你訓練了一頭狼來扮演自己，你當然作到因爲你是馬戲團出身的。”

Bruce覺得這完全是荒唐，訓練一頭狼來耍自己，一會他一定要好好訓一下那傢伙。然而沒有傳來他預想中的笑聲，也沒有預想中的道歉，更沒有那預想中出現的人影。Dick沒出現，取而代之那頭灰狼輕咬著他的衣角，又蹭蹭他的腿，像渴望原諒。Bruce正眼觀察這頭狼，牠的確有著與Dick一樣清澈的亮藍雙瞳，帶給人的感覺也像Dick一樣舒服溫暖讓人自在。Bruce默默半跪下來與牠平視，有點難以致信的看著眼前的狼。

“Dick?”Bruce覺得自己的聲音可能在輕抖也說不定。

狼……Dick主動靠上前，用牠的臉蹭蹭Bruce，容讓Bruce陷入自己的銀灰色長毛髮中抱緊著牠。Bruce順著牠的毛，Dick發現自己喜歡這樣，感覺就像回到孩子時期的他一樣。Bruce偶然心情極好時就會摸摸他的頭，讓他聯繫到更久前父母都會這樣摸摸他，安心寫意無慮。

Bruce馬上幫Dick作了身體檢查。牠的身體和真正的狼差距不大，就真的……成了一頭狼，但記憶和智力依舊是那個Dick，姑且算是不幸中的大幸。然而也有另一個問題，他沒能找到讓Dick回復原狀的方法，也沒找到成因，而蝙蝠洞的科技沒能幫Dick變回原狀的方法。所以迫於無奈下向了Clark求救，希望能快點把自己的兒子轉變回人類，而不是現在苦惱著自己毛太長開始打結而影響到自己外觀的灰狼。得到了對面人會前往調查的答覆，Bruce才安下心來看著Dick。

“Dick，戴上這個。”

Bruce剛剛馬上用現有的材料弄了一條頸圈，狗牌裝有晶片，方便跟蹤Dick的去向。對方看來不太喜歡，牠肯定猜到這不是什麼普通的狗牌，而是追蹤器，而Dick一向都很討厭這玩意。牠馬上想轉身跑掉，然而在Bruce一聲喝令下牠就像一頭受過專業訓練的獵犬一樣原地停止，任Bruce為牠戴上頸圈。

“會緊嗎?”Dick搖搖頭。

頸圈不緊，更不難受，只是Dick不喜歡。Bruce輕輕玩弄那牌子，上面還沒刻名字，他還沒想過。上層大宅門鈴響起，Alfred自然地上去迎接，Bruce才想起今天自己能早回家的原因，他理應要接受一個來自非謀利動物機構訪問，同時該機構也渴望得到點來自Wayne的贊助。這下好啦，他只剩回房間換走這一身毛的衣服時間了。

“Stay。”

Dick只想跟著Bruce往上走，然而Bruce阻止了牠。現在有客人了，要是他看到家中突然有頭狼，誰知道這會成了什麼樣的新聞。但Dick不願意，牠回家可不是只為了待在這個又黑又冷還髒髒的蝙蝠洞，牠要出外，牠想奔跑，牠想嘗試當一頭狼時的感覺。所以牠才不管Bruce怎麼說，牠自己跑出去了。

“Dick!”

“哎呀，天阿!”

Bruce馬上跑上前擋在Dick面前，Dick明顯也知道自己的存在已經嚇到眼前這位女士，因此牠內疚地退後。如果是其他人早已把自己家的寵物帶走，但Bruce卻先跪下來安撫Dick，但並沒有趕牠離去的意思，這成了Dick小小的安慰。那位紅髮女士明顯還沒回過神來，但Bruce已經習慣了應付這類情況，再尷尬難看的事他們都試過。

“我為我家新來的狼道歉，但別怕，牠不會傷害你。”

“天呀……這……”

完啦，她可能要尖叫或向Bruce投訴了，Dick再退後一點，但牠的頸圈被Bruce揪著，牠逃不了。

“真是非常漂亮的一頭狼，Wayne先生!”

二人一狼馬上鬆了口氣，Bruce相信這位女性就是那位來自動物機構的記者，而她應該沒想過Wayne莊園會有頭狼，Bruce不其然地想要是她知道自己家還有牛到底會想什麼呢。但至少他不用在意如何跟對方解釋或賠償精神上損失，相信Bruce，他見識過不少。

他們坐在會客廳的沙發上，Dick輕輕趴在地毯上並靠在Bruce腳邊。Bruce在腦海中閃過一個不能讓他坐地板的想法，他拍拍沙發讓Dick騎上去而後者也順勢撒嬌地趴在Bruce的大腿上。有點重但不討厭，Bruce自然的把手放在Dick鬣毛上。天然毛皮的手感極佳，比任何一件Bruce擁有的高級衣物或人工製的皮草更舒服，這種安舒感讓Bruce的表情也相對放鬆下來。對方好像看到什麼極浪漫的事一樣，她一直在忍耐著想摸摸Dick的衝動。才不給摸，Bruce默默地收緊了自己圈著Dick的手。

“真的是一頭非常漂亮的狼，請問叫什麼名字?是Wayne家的新寵物吧!”

“是的，聽說是很少見的品種。我之前在某個馬戲團見到，我對牠一見鐘情，所以用了不少時間和心力帶回家。名字……我還沒取呢，叫Gray如何?”

Bruce又擺出了Bruce Wayne式的缺神經，就是有點像那種隨心所欲的富家子弟，他看上了某東西，用盡了方法帶了回家，之後完全缺乏考慮。但他是Bruce Wayne，之後再看到底如何照顧也不是問題，最重要是“Gray”看來很喜歡他，而他也很喜歡這頭狼。記者把自己的專注力都放在Gray身上，對她來說或許這頭狼更有訪問價值似的。Gray的雙目非常清澈漂亮，而且不會讓人感到危險。她真想摸摸這頭灰狼的毛，筆挺的雙耳，銀灰色的長毛，厚厚的鬣毛，強而有力的四肢，驕傲又不失活力的氣質，說真的Gray比任何一張在書本上經修飾或裝扮的照片更漂亮動人，讓人動心。

這傢伙的心被偷去了，Bruce只要看眼神就知道。事實上很少人會有如此明顯的分散注意力，他還是第一次見到。就算成了狼，依舊吸引眼球阿，Bruce也只好在心中苦笑。

“請容我改變主題，把你和Gray作為專欄寫出來，Wayne先生。”

“當然樂意。”

幾天後，就在他們吃早餐時，Alfred拿來了一份早報，裡面有著關於Bruce和Gray的專欄。Bruce並沒什麼心情看，他只看了眼照片，暗示Alfred把照片留下來。Gray在這張照片中非常好看，也算是牠第一次上報，就剪下來作留念。Gray倒是挺樂的，擺著尾鑽進Bruce懷中想一起看報紙，作得跟一頭寵物犬沒兩樣。你到底何時才會變回來阿，Bruce好笑地邊摸摸Gray的鬣毛邊想。

要說Dick變成了一頭狼後到底誰最開心，這一定要數是Damian，他可以說是樂瘋了。Gray不單會和Titus一起作訓練，就算成了狼，Gray依舊會跟在Damian身後提點東提點西，依舊像大哥一樣。Bruce看著一人一狼一起在園子玩扔擲遊戲，美如其名是訓練。早上的時候Bruce如果還醒著，他會有機會見到Gray替Damian咬著書包和學校制服，而Alfred拿著早餐一起到仍在賴床的Damian房間走去。就像被Alfred的舉動感染了似的，一人一狼的步伐都相當優雅。

Damian幾乎是自動負上了照顧Gray的責任，就如他照顧蝙蝠牛牠們一樣。所以有時或許是孩子的佔有欲，他不喜歡見到Gray身上有他人照顧的痕跡。所以今天放學回家後他大發雷霆，他看到平時應該是他和Gray、Titus的散步時間，但Jason卻難得的回來還牽著Gray在花園散步。

“Todd快把你的髒手從Gray身上移開!”

二人因此而吵起來，認真來說是Damian單方面生氣，他把牽繩從Jason手上奪去，像這工作是只能他來作一樣。Jason對於被搶走的東西就會想搶回來，所以他差點和Damian在花園裡打起來，最後千鈞一髮之制，Gray制止了這場奇怪的鬥爭。牠利用後腿站起，足足有Jason那麼高，一口氣撲倒了自己的人類弟弟們。與其說Gray是一頭孤高的狼，牠現在更像一頭大型犬。牠毫不避諱地用舌頭舔著二人，彷彿要用口水幫弟弟們洗臉似的。二人癢得發笑，整個畫面看下去和諧，如平常的一家人。Bruce被拜託走上前要通知他們晚餐時間，而Gray可能舔得太興奮，連Bruce也撲過去舔一遍。

“Dick……Dick!你不用這樣，你好歹也是個人阿。”

Gray像突然驚覺了什麼似的移開，雙耳垂下像作錯事被訓了。這完全是犯規，這會使Bruce甚至其他人有罪惡感，像剛剛自己作錯了什麼事似的。

“父親，我一會想幫Gray洗澡和梳毛。”

“我會讓Alfred預備工具的，但前提是你不可以和Jason打架還有要晚飯後才行。”

Damian一直期待這件事，Titus是短毛狗，因此不需要梳毛。但Gray不同，牠有著引以為傲的銀灰長毛，而最近牠一直有意無意在Bruce和Damian面前顯示出毛一直打結的困擾。因此當Damian吃過晚飯後，他立馬嘗試把Gray帶到浴室去。Gray多少有點抗拒，但在Damian又拉又哄的前提下，最後還是被推到浴室裡。聽說替貓狗洗澡是一件很艱辛的事，特別是長毛種。也幸好那個不是真正的Gray而是Dick，就算再討厭沾水的本能，牠的理智告訴牠一切都好，這並沒什麼可怕。洗好、把毛髮吹乾，Damian才能開始梳毛的工作。這是一件超乎Damian想像的工作，Gray的毛量很多，既長又厚。梳子只是掃一下便已得到一大撮銀灰毛。Damian看看其他人，再看看Gray別牽強的眼神，他決定接受挑戰。

最後Damian用了一晚時間梳出幾乎有半個Damian高的毛，而Gray看下去非常清爽舒服滿意。就在Damian累倒的趴在Gray身上同時，Jason觀察了這堆毛很久，最後向Alfred拜託了些什麼。Alfred點點頭離去，而Jason則偷偷拿去了Gray的雜毛，把毛卷成球狀，開始拿Alfred給他的羊毛氈針一下一下的開始塑造毛球，待Damian洗澡回來後，他看到桌上已經有一隻小小Gray的雛型了。

真正的Gray呢?

早就跑到Bruce身邊陪睡，Bruce累透了似的不自覺地睡著了，而Gray則靠在他身邊，把自己身體充作男人的枕頭。一整個好不和諧的畫面。

隔天收到來自Tim的通訊，他人在泰國出任務，難以抽身回來。但他還是有幸地和Gray通訊了，雖然看下去有點單方面。

“Dick你還好吧?”

“汪!”

“是阿，身體真的沒異樣?”

“汪!”

“我覺得還是再作個檢查比較好。”

“汪汪!”

“我也好想摸摸你的鬣毛。”

“汪!”推出羊毛氈的自己。

“哦，是大紅作的阿。他真的越來越手巧了。”

這畫面真神奇，Bruce在旁看著。不久後Bruce收到給Gray的一份包裹，是來自Tim的，裡面是一件藍色的狗狗背心，非常貼身舒適，Gray也非常喜歡。背心上還印著Nightpaw字眼，與Nightwing的制服相似。Bruce不意外Tim會送禮物回來，但到底是如何得知Gray的身體尺寸……果然是未來最好的偵探。

大家開始有意無意的叫Dick作Gray，不管是在人面前還是只有知情人也好，牠也的確被喚作Gray。只有Bruce很清楚，牠不是Gray，是Dick，只能是Dick。他習慣了身份的稱呼轉變，就像他本身既是Bruce Wayne也是Batman。

“Dick，我看到狗牌上的信號有點弱，所以換了個新的。”Bruce拿著新的已印著Gray的頸圈走出蝙蝠洞。

然而沒有回應，Bruce到處叫喚Dick，也沒有回應。直到他在花園角落找到灰狼時，他看到Gray在扯弄自己的頸圈。

“Dick你在作什麼?”

Gray沒有理他，只繼續扯弄著自己的頸圈，而之後牠成功了。頸圈本來就因Gray與Damian的過度粗暴訓練內容而殘破不堪，因此Bruce才會想弄新的。Bruce想隨即替Gray換上新頸圈，卻換來Gray巨大的反應，牠一口氣跑離了好幾米。

“Dick!”Bruce嘗試把牠喚回來。

但Gray沒有理他，自個兒在地上滾草地。沒理由，這個距離不至於聽不到，Bruce再嘗試叫了幾次Dick，但對方也沒回應。Bruce心中響起了某個警號，不會吧?

“Gray?”

Gray馬上回頭興奮地往Bruce跑回來，蹭蹭Bruce的腿和手，咬咬他的衣擺要Bruce陪牠玩。Bruce某警號大響，他抓緊Gray，神情多少帶著慌張。他讓Alfred拿出有一段時間沒用的字母玩具排在Gray面前。

“Dick!你排自己名字。”

Gray歪頭，好像聽不懂Bruce在說什麼。Bruce再重複一次，換來相同的反應。就在Bruce快要生氣時，Gray才想起了什麼似的，排出了Dick，也只有Dick，還歪歪的。牠在忘記，牠漸漸地開始忘記自己，牠快要忘記自己是人，而不是一頭狼，他在失去自我。這樣的情況多久了?Bruce開始回想，這是一個進程，由像犬科動物的舔舔，討厭水、吹風機和被梳毛，牠開始不用文字而是叫聲和動作，牠一步一步的脫離人格，牠慢慢把自己陷入於這頭野獸的身軀，像牠真的是天生的野獸一樣。

“為什麼我沒有發現!”Bruce自暴自棄的大吼。

Gray第一次見到Bruce生氣，牠被嚇倒，牠轉身就逃掉，逃入Wayne莊園的樹林中。

“Dick!”

Bruce想要馬上追上去，但同時收到Clark的通訊。他並沒心情接聽，但他想到之前拜託Clark調查Dick的事，最後還是接過來了。Bruce還沒說明情況Clark先拔頭籌的問Dick在哪。Bruce意識到Clark的來電正是他現時面對的問題。

這花了Clark很長時間。利用Bruce傳過來的資料，他一直在研究到底發生了什麼事，但他沒查出任何的頭緒。他需要拿到把Dick變成這樣的原因才能繼續研究下去。他查看了Dick最近出沒的地點，卻沒找出讓Dick變成這樣的成因。最近Dick的任務都順利進行，甚至沒有出現任何差錯。Clark並不想懷疑這份紀錄，但他還是找了泰坦們問，一開始並沒有問出個所以來，但Clark察覺他們的心跳有一個異常。逼供並非Superman的強項，他花了點時間查出他們上次出任務時，Nightwing與對方一個頭目戰鬥中途昏了約數分鐘的時間，其後泰坦其他成員趕到，那人沒來得及在Nightwing身上作什麼。但從結果看來，對方把Nightwing當成實驗品之一了。

那個組織推崇回歸自然，甚至希望自己也成為動物的一員。他們研究出讓自己變成動物的藥劑，研究過程不惜一直捉人作人體實驗，Nightwing體內那支或許在他們眼中便是成功品，一個無害的轉變過程。

“抱歉我花了那麼多時間，我花了很多時間才能讓泰坦們鬆開嘴巴。我已經作好疫苗在來的路上，Dick情況如何?”

“你最好來得及Clark。”我可不想見到Dick向我伸出獠牙想要咬斷我喉嚨的一刻。

Bruce向著Gray跑走的方向找，草地有著牠奔馳的痕跡，讓Bruce很輕鬆便能追蹤到。他沒有在Gray體內加入晶片或追蹤器，他不是寵物，他體內不該有晶片。在樹林中要找一頭狼並不簡單，Bruce呼喚著Dick，期望Gray能聽見，期望他能聽見，還記得自己是人類，是Dick Grayson，不是什麼Gray。他太鬆懈了，以為Dick與家人相處融合就覺得沒問題。以為Dick安穩地待在自己身邊也不錯，至少他不用想Dick在布魯德海文會不會出了什麼事而自己不知道。或許他甚至曾想過，一直都是Gray或許不錯，這自私的行為和想法，或多或少也向本人傳遞了這樣的信息也說不定。 

他看到了Gray躲在樹後偷看他了，牠以為自己生氣了，而Bruce相信牠甚至不明白自己生氣的原因。Bruce慢慢靠上前，Gray繼續後退，牠眼中帶著害怕、不解和怒意，他從沒想過會在Dick雙眼中看到這些情緒。

“Dick，是我，Bruce。你認得我嗎?你……”

然而Gray對他說的任何一個字也沒回應，甚至名字，牠長開嘴巴，露出了獠牙，牠在避諱眼前的人類。

“Dick……”Bruce從沒想過，他有一天會被Dick視作有威脅的對象。

Clark及時趕到，眼明手快地把疫苗注射入Gray體內。Gray痛苦的悲嗚，身體很熱，像被甩進熔岩裡似的，整個身體迎來萬分痛楚和滾燙。Bruce上前抱緊Gray，牠的身體慢慢失去了毛，四肢和身體也慢慢轉變，最後回到人的樣子，他們所熟悉的Dick Grayson。Dick筋疲力盡的喘息著，用盡僅剩的力氣把自己掛在Bruce身上，而Bruce也緊緊把他往自己身上拉。Clark馬上脫下自己披風蓋上全裸的Dick，剩下的由Bruce來調整包好倒在他身上的人。

“Bruce……我……”

“沒事了，Dick，我在這裡。”

Dick昏過去了，Bruce一把抱起懷中人往大宅方向走，把其他人甩在原地。

待Dick醒過來時，他感覺好多了，至少不是還穿著一件紅色的披風或這次轉變成一頭大猩猩。Bruce還在為他作檢查，各方面看來也恢復正常。但看著Bruce的樣子，天阿這完全是任務搞砸了，Batman預備開罵的表情。

“你應該要更注意才對。”

“那是意外，我也不比你清楚。”

“你差點就回不來了!是因爲你的無知、失敗和疏忽作成的。”總有一天他一定會對這語氣過敏，Dick自暴自棄的想。

“或許當頭狼更好!”Dick覺得自己的頭還在痛。

“你再說一遍!”

“我說或許當頭狼更好!至少Gray有Bruce Wayne的疼愛!”

這句作成了Bruce語塞，但Dick也沒因此停下來。

“牠能得到Bruce Wayne的表白和讚賞!牠無時無刻都能看到Bruce Wayne的笑容，牠甚至能得到Bruce Wayne 的一見鍾情!你愛牠!”

“我怎會愛牠!”

Bruce終於受不了轉身走向Dick，一手揪起了Dick彷佛他不是揪起一個與自己體重相約的男人，更像揪起一個玩偶一樣。

“牠差點搶走了我最愛的人，牠差點讓你回不來，我怎會愛牠!”

Dick難以置信的看著眼前男人，他剛剛是聽到了什麼了嗎?

“我愛的……是你。不是那頭狼。”

“但牠可以一直陪著你。”

“這的確很吸引。”

“牠還會聽你話，還可以光明正大在牠身上放追蹤器。”

“我知道。”

“牠不會自己跑去布魯德海文，然後跟你說想你救那棵沒經濟價值的樹。”

“我根本不在乎花多少錢，那是我和你的回憶。”

“牠可以一直待在你身邊。”Dick發現或許自己的聲音已開始顫抖。

“夠了，我現在鄭重的告訴你，Dick Grayson。”

Bruce扶著Dick的臉，讓他正眼看著自己。

“我想要你，Dick Grayson。不管你覺得自己不能作到什麼，那些根本都不需要，你只要活著對我已經足夠。”

“Bruce，我……”

“但我發現自己開始貪婪了。所以Dick，討厭就推開我。”

Bruce吻上Dick的唇，手開始脫下身下人或許才剛穿好沒多久的衣服。夜幕低垂，剩下的事大概只有蝙蝠洞中的蝙蝠才知道。

END


	2. 【BruceDick】爭取回來的就是你的了

Dick不敢回哥譚，他害怕和Bruce見面。他盡量裝得沒那麼明顯，也盡量保持自己與Bruce的通訊語氣平常不會被其他人懷疑，他想把一切都裝得像沒事一樣。Bruce在這方面作得很好，至少沒人聽出Batman的語氣與之前有異，沒人聽出他的心情到底怎麼了。或許他其實還挺傷心也說不定?Dick把自己整個人甩在半空中時想。又或者他生氣了，只是沒表現出來，踏上對面大廈的天台同時悲觀的想法又充斥腦袋。Dick一向對猜測Bruce的心思有一手，只是都在他表達愛時才感受到，現在他連自己人也混亂了，或許他當時不應該那樣作?

“Dick，你聽到嗎?”

“很清楚，Barbara，怎麼了?”這是他和Barbara的加密頻道，連Bruce都不能竊聽。

“你之前拜託我調查的事有眉目了。”

Dick立馬往Barbara基地走，不意外地見到Cass和Steph也在，但這也印證了Dick的想法，這次行動會需要她們。

“Dick，我還是覺得有不妥。”不通知Batman前提下調查之前的動物研究組織。

“他聽到絕對會瘋掉地把我關禁閉的，Barbs。”

“因為他在乎你，你知道。”

他們在調查之前的動物研究組織，那次泰坦任務並沒很徹底地把整個組織瓦解，還有黨餘依舊繼續研究。他們甚至把重要資料都帶走了，那次行動最大的成果只是延慢了他們的研究進度。Dick並沒把自己被注射了藥劑的事告訴太多人，泰坦們依舊以為那組織已瓦解並展開了新的任務，只有Dick因”事”缺席了，而沒泰坦知道其實是因爲他成了一頭狼。Dick認為沒必要讓泰坦特意放棄當前任務，因此他決定自己解決這次的事。

動物研究組織有另一個臨時基地位於美國南部，那裡人煙稀少相對動物數量多，對他們來說是一個很好的研究平台。然而Dick等人還沒能掌握到正確的地點位置和進入內部的方法。對方已被泰坦打草驚蛇過一次，很難想像可再用同一個突襲法進入。但值得一提的是Steph查到一名有趣的人物，而這位人物算是半個該組織的成員，因為她負責物色一些稀有的動物同時也會提供研究用的動物給那個動物研究組織。

“你在開玩笑嗎，Steph?”

世上巧合有幾多，總會有個在左右就是現時情況。Dick認識這個人，她不就是自己變狼後剛好來了Wayne家作訪問的女記者嗎?

那個女記者一向對Gray有著熱戀，Dick很清楚，因為他知道Bruce默默拒絕了許多次女記者希望再訪問Gray的請求，她是衝著Gray來的，但Bruce並不想她再接近自己多一步，完全不想。那位女記者並不住哥譚，應該說她為了自己表面的保護動物協會飛遍整個美國找資助者，Wayne是其中一個。但她對Gray可說是一見鍾情，雖然奇怪但這對接下來的任務或許是一個好預兆。

“不可以!”

“別這樣啦。Cass，你一定會明白我的，這是最直接的方法。”

“是，危險!所以，不。”的確是最直接的方法，但太危險了所以還是不行。

“怎麼都這樣!”

“這樣太危險了，Dick!你知道沒人會同意。”

“但我有你們!世上最好的後援Barbs，世上最好的刺客兼保鏢Cass和世上最好的情報人員Steph。”

“你應該要叫上Batman。”

他一定是瘋了，女孩們同時想。她們都知道男生那邊作事都像瘋子一樣，但Dick Grayson這次真的瘋了。他的計劃是這樣的，他要再次變成Gray，然後Steph以Bruce Wayne的養女身份把Gray送到那位女記者手上，並且引開女記者的注意力。同時Cass趁機潛入女記者家中找到該組織所在地並先到一步觀察該基地情報，要是能找到可潛入點便通知Barbara等人一同解決。要是找不到還有後著，留在女記者家的Gray理應會被送去那個組織，Barbara先讓Gray戴上視網膜的通訊器，同時身上留下一隻發訊用的蚊型機器人，待Gray被送到組織後透過Gray和蚊型機械人作內應，與Barbs、Cass和Steph來個裡應外合，事情解決!

“不能叫Batman!”Dick馬上異議。

“那藥還沒調整好。”

“沒問題的。上次花了快一個禮拜才開始出現認知問題，這次只是幾晚而已，不會有事的。”

“……如果有什麼事，我一定會叫Bruce的，就算你被禁閉我也會作。”

“……”

“或許我們應該問出一個想問很久但沒問出口的問題，Dick。你和Bruce到底怎麼了?”Steph實在快蓋不住自己的好奇心。

Barbara沒有阻止這個問題，Cass附和似的點頭，Steph的少女八卦心最後驅使她問出這個問題。Bruce和Dick的關係一向曖味，經上次Gray的事之後卻由曖味轉為尷尬，Dick甚至單方面的避忌與對方見面。所以這到底是怎麼回事?她們以為經過那次事，她們能看到的是二人開啟心房真誠對話。而根據她們的觀察，Bruce和Dick就只差最後一步就能有情人終成眷屬，但事實看來並不是那樣。

“我們沒什麼。”

“騙人，你們有事就連Titus也看得出來!”Barbara立馬反駁。

“總之……不是你們想的那樣。我們快到了，接下來的就拜託你們了。”

“……一路小心，Dick。”

“放心，有Steph在我身邊嘛。”

Barbara靠著之前Dick身上的藥物殘留物反製作出原始的藥劑。Dick把藥劑注射到自己體內，Barbara作了適當的調整，讓藥物效用時間加速至注射的5分鐘後。Dick突然覺得有點噁心，他立馬要求停車往路邊樹叢跑去，聽著Dick有點痛苦的低鳴，Barbara想上前查看個究竟。但很快就有一頭灰狼出現，她們相信是Gray。

“嗯……我明白為什麼她會對你著迷了。”

“嘖，是人時那麼漂亮，成狼後都那麼完美，這不公平!”

Cass立馬上前摸摸Gray的鬣毛，手感好到連平常表情不明顯的Cass也微笑著抱上前，想要把自己埋入這堆鬣毛中似的。如果情況容許她或許會整天抱著自己的尾巴也說不定。面對Barbara和Steph的“投訴”，Gray只好像人類苦笑似的歪頭，牠又說不了話，可沒法反駁眼前兩位女士的說法。Gray咬著自己的衣服交給Barbara，剩下的如計劃進行。

Steph換上了普通的外出服，她的任務是飾演偷偷帶著Gray離開的Wayne家養女。養父並沒盡自己責任照顧Gray，相比之下女記者看下去更可靠，因此她為了Gray的一生著想，Steph考慮把Gray交給一個更適合照顧牠的人。女記者名叫Stella，各方面看她的背景也挺乾淨的一名女士，最近更成立了保護動物機構，Dick等人並不排除她有可能自以為把某些動物送給領養家庭，並不知道其實送去了動物研究中心。這是最理想的想法，而Cass則會只找到有關的領養動物去向名單。根據那張名單，Dick等人便能找到些許的蛛絲馬跡。

Steph顯得有點緊張，Gray輕蹭她的手，彷彿在安慰她的緊張。他們都不習慣以自己真實身份出任務，只有Bruce偶然會利用自己的身份優勢，因此會緊張是在所難免的。Gray果然是Dick Grayson，那雙眼依舊清澈迷人且安心，Steph甚少這樣直視Dick雙眼，但透過Gray雙目，她看到一個永遠站在家族成員前方，與Batman並肩的男性。她按下了門鈴，聽到Stella的回應聲。Stella應該剛洗完澡，紅長髮尾依舊滴下水珠，穿著白色浴袍，一副人畜無害的樣子。

“哦天阿，是Gray嗎?”

“汪!”

“晚上好，Rosa小姐。我是……Bruce Wayne的養女，我叫Stephanie Brown。”

“你可以叫我Stella，你特意晚上帶著Gray來，必然是有什麼重要的事。”

Stella並沒有對Steph和Gray的到訪有什麼防備，又或者說她一直渴望與Gray再次見面，因此她根本不在意這個。她泡了咖啡給Steph並給Gray一碗水，眼晴從沒離開過Gray超過5分鐘。Steph一臉為難的樣子，她輕輕喚了Gray，讓Gray待在自己的身邊。Gray自然地靠在Steph身邊，給Steph打了支強心針。Steph不是裝出來，她真的緊張。她成為我們的一員並沒有很久時間，想想或許是一個挑戰，Gray輕輕用牠的狼掌蓋上Steph的小腿，在Stella看不到的角度像人一樣拍拍Steph。肉球好軟……不對，謝謝你，Gray!

“事情是這樣的……”

Cass潛入了二樓，Stella的書房。她先按照Barbara的要求把一個帶有自家製黑客軟件的記憶棒插進Stella的電腦，讓Barbara可以在Cass查看書房文件同時她也搜索電腦好找出有用的資料。Stella的書房有著許多文件，大部分也是來自各種資助和保護動物組織營運文件。看下去並沒有多少問題，資金也相當緊絕，Cass也知道這只是一個收支平衡吃緊的非謀利組織。Barbara從電腦中找到以往的動物領養家庭或組織名單，隨後便命令仍在客廳的二人離開。

Gray看到了不同的世界，牠看到了不同角度，包括那個人類不會察覺到的地板縫。Gray雖然沒有說話能力，但同時Gray天生的毛髮協助牠察覺到風向的轉變，那裡有條向外的秘道而Steph沒能留意到。這不是Steph的錯，人類是不可能察覺到，就算是Batman也未必能在那短時間內發現到。牠想看看那秘道是怎麼回事，但也不能衝動行事。

“Steph，我們什麼也沒找到，你們快從那裡出來吧。”

慢著，現在放棄的話……可惜牠的話並沒能傳達到Steph心中，Steph已在尋找理由帶著Gray離去。但Stella明顯依舊對Gray依依不捨，她一直在嘗試挽留著二人，或者說她在挽留Gray。如果是這樣……Gray親暱地蹭蹭Stella的手背，讓Stella也受寵若驚。

“Dic……Gray!你在作什麼?”他們應該都很清楚聽到Barbara撤退的信息，但Gray卻一直纏著Stella完全沒有想離去的意思。

“Gray就放心交給我吧，你看牠都這麼纏我，我相信一定是上天的安排。我和Gray一定會幸福。”

“等一下，Ste……”

她被趕出門了，半推半趕的，而她家的Gray還在裡頭!

“Barbara?Bruce一定會殺了我。”Steph欲哭無淚的站在別人家大門。

Gray好奇心爆棚似的到處跑，對牠來說這裡是全然陌生的地方，多少要留點戒心。希望Steph不會太自責，畢竟是牠自己的行動。

“Gray!”

Gray像被嚇了一跳似的立馬轉身看著眼前的Stella，這女的眼神怪怪的，但牠認識這個眼神，對某種事物已陷入病入膏肓的時候就會有這種眼神。眼前的人並不是乾淨得那麼徹底，至少Gray是這樣想的。牠被Stella邀請到那個地下室，這倒是省了Gray不少裝傻的功夫，讓牠看看這底下到底有什麼吧。Gray輕輕打開眼晴上的透明視網膜鏡頭，這是牠與Barbara的其中一個後備方案，Barbara可以透過這鏡頭同時看到牠看到的事物。如Gray所想，暴風般的訊息出現在眼前，Steph還在大吼Bruce一定會殺了她，她弄掉了Wayne家的寶物什麼的誇張到不行的話。牠又不是真正的灰狼，而且現在的Bruce或許一點也不想見牠或他。

Gray往下走，牠聽到某玩意開關聲，而自己被關起來了，中計!

“Gray，你不用怕。我會和你一起去的，我只是想讓你作一點小小的檢查，然後就會沒事的了。”

Stella的眼神，像在渴望著什麼似的，而她的眼神卻一直都只專注在這頭名叫Gray的灰狼身上。或許這女的對我的感情比想像中還深，Gray默默看著這個一直圍著牠轉的女性。那秘道的確通往外面，牠被關進籠子後再推上一台小型貨車運送到別的地方。牠沒能看到外面，唯一看到別處的窗是通往駕駛室，看到Stella跟誰聊天著，而Gray沒能聽見。讀唇牽強知道對方在說什麼，但看來Stella的要求並不獲其接納，她與電話另一頭人爭執著。Gray想了下，用後腳快速地掃自己的耳朵，這動作作得還挺順腳，Gray心中苦笑。弄了下，把一直藏在耳內的蚊型機器人弄出來。

“汪!汪汪汪!”聲音認證兼特定語音密碼。

機器人啓動，它會自動把現在的位置傳到Barbara那，同時Barbara也能遠端操控。蚊型機器人撞了幾下Gray的鼻子，哦Barbs真的生氣了，Gray只好繼續裝可憐求原諒，希望這次的狗狗眼也能起作用。機器人飛走了，牠不知道是不會被原諒了但牠知道Barbara開始追蹤牠們，很快就會透過眼部通訊器通知Gray。

你們正往邊境走，難不成要跨境?

看著Gray沒有作出任何抵抗，Barbara猜是靜觀其變吧。Gray睡著了，直到被一次車停下的震動弄醒，牠四周看看，看來牠終於被帶到目的地了。Stella讓人把Gray搬出去作檢查，有點像動物的基本身體檢查，而整個過程……牠明白為什麼Titus牠們那麼討厭獸醫了。那裡不行，慢著!那裡甚至還……不要，不要!Gray突然想到一會該不會被結紮吧?想到這牠惡寒了一下。經過一輪“非人”的對待後，Gray很肯定自己在作正常動物的身體檢查，牠以後還怎樣面對Bruce和前女友們?絕對會被Jason他們笑一輩子，Gray生無可戀的倒在角落。

“怎樣!牠身體有什麼毛病嗎?”

“沒有，Stella。牠是一頭非常完美生育能力也極佳的雄性。”

“太棒了，Gray你知道嗎?”

我們很快就會是夫妻了。

瘋了瘋了瘋了!這女人比他們所有人想到的還瘋狂!正常人會把自己喜歡的動物一輩子留在身邊待牠如真正的家人，又或者為牠找一個理想的伴侶，讓牠生兒育女使牠的血脈流傳下去。但Stella選擇更直接的方法，她本來並不想滲和到這種奇葩的研究，她也沒有很想成為動物，但Gray的存在改變了她的想法。她選擇把自己變成Gray的同種雌性，她想親自成為Gray的伴侶，成為Gray孩子們的母親，這種想法倒真的嚇到Gray了。怪不得剛剛一直在檢查牠的身體，原來是為了與自己生孩子，慢著……我並不是那麼隨便的狼!

Gray開始往機器人悲鳴，Barbs!Cass!Steph!我錯了，救我!

警號突然亮起，鳴笛四處響起，研究人員驚惶失措的四處躲避。Gray看著應該是研究核心人員下命令，把動物和研究人員的成果先帶走，而Stella也著急地嘗試把Gray推走。是Cass她們來救人，不對，救狼了嗎?牠一點也不想被迫整天面對著一頭自己不喜歡的雌性待到發情期再半強迫的生孩子，牠還沒那麼想真的當爸。還沒30的牠已經體會到帶孩子的辛勞，牠還沒心理準備。但牠很快就知道不是那樣，血的味道，Gray的鼻子太靈，牠聞到濃濃的血腥味。這些研究人員真的只是對大自然和動物極為痴戀崇拜的科研人士，但看來來者卻非善男信女，他們來是為了什麼?或許是電源被破壞了，突如其來的黑暗讓現場陷入一小陣的恐慌。

“找到了，一個都不能少，動物全帶走，除了人類。”

未聞人先聞其聲，Gray在漆黑一片的研究所中也能看得清楚，來者全是壯漢，其中一個發命令，其他人便作事。他們雖只利用電筒作照明，但作事一點也不拖泥帶水，看來是慣犯。他們的目標是動物，他們的出現這成了Dick預料之外的情況，但對方有點像賞金獵人的玩意，又或者……黑市偶然也會出現買賣稀有或優秀動物的交易，光是Nightwing自己已經打擊或瓦解過不少次。Gray輕輕嘗試擺動自己的爪子，只要知道籠子打開法，這個籠本來就困不住Gray。Gray聽到熟練的腳步聲，3人，她們沒有叫援軍，但Gray向來不敢小看這3名女士。

她們分散行動了，Cass單人匹馬先到，她的行動能力向來優秀，而且Cass說過在她的世界裡，向來只有目標。她的目標是Gray，是自己，她會先來到並不意外。Barbs和Steph或許在別的房間，但這裡光是Cass一個便足夠應付。對方沒能看到Cass的身影，天生作為刺客受訓練的她就算在黑暗中行動並也不受阻礙。相反對方身上有著光源，身上也有著各種反射光物料敗露行蹤，光是數分鐘Cass已擺平了2個巨漢。

“有敵人，不要開槍也別碰籠子!”對方馬上下令。

這才是我的姑娘!Gray興奮地叫喊，雖然在人類角度牠只是眾多動物叫聲中的一把平平無奇聲音，但Cass的動作就像回應Gray的欣賞一樣愈演愈烈!就在Gray覺得情況重新進入可控制範圍內同時，有人卻像救生圈一樣抓住關著Gray的籠子。

Stella!

“Gray，我們馬上離開這裡吧。”

不不不，她弄出太大聲響，會被發現。

如Gray所料，Stella不計後果的開籠聲響引來了對方的注意，對方對著聲響處開槍。Gray一衝而出，把籠子撞破同時一口咬著Stella衣領逃離。

“汪!”Cass!

“On it!”

Gray一口甩飛了Stella，Cass成功接住女記者。Gray並沒有停留，牠的身型太大了，在這小房間並沒有優勢。牠一口氣撲倒了另外一人，好讓那頭領把注意力由Cass轉移到自己身上，從而讓Cass可以帶著Stella逃走。Stella是一個包袱，Cass很清楚。她既不無辜，但也罪不至死。她的行動全都出自於對Gray的一見鍾情和極深且病態的迷戀。

“我不能放下Gray!”

“你，傷了!”注意到Stella腳上有針筒，對方用的是動物麻醉針!

對方聽到女性聲音，Cass和Stella敗露了行蹤。Gray看著對方再次向著聲音來源舉槍，向前一撲，連人撲出門外，與那個頭領邊糾纏邊嘗試拖到外頭去。不准傷害她，沒人可以傷害我的家人!一狼一人滾作一團，可以的話牠早就咬破眼前人的喉，但Dick的部分依舊作主導，我不殺人，Gray也一樣。Cass聽到槍聲響起，她解決了剩下在房內的餘黨且安置了Stella後往外跑，她什麼也沒找到，只剩下一片血污和灰色的毛髮，然而主人和那個頭領卻早已不知所蹤。

Gray不知自己睡了多久，牠只知道自己近距離中了麻醉藥，牠努力讓自己不要完全失去意識，同時也要留意身邊的動靜。眼皮和身體很重，傷口也沒受到適當的處理。牠身體光是動手腳或尾巴已經很費力，更別說喝水和要點食物。牠知道自己被那個頭領抓住了，牠好像是為了保護某個人而被抓住的。但那個人是誰?他或她安全嗎?Gray很努力嘗試想要回想起來， 但腦袋不管用，牠的意識越來越模糊。牠變Gray多久了?又或者牠本來就是一頭狼，忘記了的東西也不是什麼重要的東西?牠甚至開始有點錯亂，牠是誰?牠在哪?牠……是Gray，牠是……很吵阿，真的很吵。我想睡覺，你們人類非要這麼吵嗎?你們能體諒下狼的耳覺與你們人類不同，你們的吵架聲在我聽來就如耳邊的大砲擊，所以閉嘴好嗎!但有股熟悉的味道……Bruce……?那麼，我是……

“Dick!”

“……Barbs?我在哪?”

“天阿!你終於醒了，你還記得自己是誰嗎?你在哪?我舉了多少根指頭?”

“Barbs，我是昏倒了但沒變笨蛋。我在Wayne莊園，你沒有舉指頭，因為你的手都掐著我的肩好痛。”

“天阿……幸好你智慧還正常。”

“Barbara，別那麼神經質啦。”

“我神經質!你知不知道我們花了半個禮拜找你!你知不知道我們多怕這段期間你會忘了自己是誰!幸好Bruce找到你。”

“Bruce?是Bruce找到我!天阿，我死定了。”

“Dick，我們沒有辦法。但你應該要看看他如何救你，不得不說那帥呆了。”

“他可是Bruce Wayne，在女士眼中就算在挖……不說了，總之他是Bruce Wayne阿。”是一個帥氣得過份的存在。

“你不懂，Dick。你真的應該跟他好好談談。”

Dick看著Barbara，而後者慢慢道來。

Bruce在蝙蝠洞，當然，任何時候他都在蝙蝠洞。Dick還是有點怕面對他，他不確定他們是不是都預備好談談所有事。

“你的身體還不能出任務，回去躺著。”

他知道你在這阿，Dick Grayson，當然……當然，因為他是Bruce Wayne。Dick別扭地往男人身邊走，而男人並沒有回頭看他一眼。

“我只是想向你道謝，還有……”

“那並不是足以讓你拖著受傷的身體下來的舉動，回去躺著。”

“Barbara告訴我了，你花了很多錢。”

Gray被賣到黑市了，該說並不意外嗎?好歹Gray的外貌相當好，牠被賣到動物黑市，雖然不算非常稀有，但也足以為這場拍賣會添上一點新氣象。然而根據Barbara所說，Bruce幾乎用衝的進到黑市拍賣會，他直接揪起了拍賣會的主持人，就像那主持人只是一個空心的玩偶一樣。

“你們今晚是不是有一頭灰狼要拍賣?”

“先生，想要拍下商品請耐心等待。”

“我只要那頭狼!告訴我有還是沒有!”

“有有有!拍賣價由二十萬美元起!”

“我出一百萬，有人還要出價嗎?”一箱又一箱的錢被運入會場。

在場當然鴉雀無聲，他們早已被眼前戴著蝙蝠膠面具的男人威懾到。

“我要現在帶走。”

“當……當然，活物本來拍下後就可以立馬帶走。”

男人看到失蹤了快半個星期的灰狼，牠看下去非常虛弱，身體缺水且長期被注射麻醉藥，牠認不出自己。

“……Dick?”

男人半跪下抱起灰狼，牠瘦了很多，牠也輕輕抖著。Gray的樣子在努力與自己的身體抗爭著，已經過了那個月預計的安全期限數天了，沒人知道那個Dick還在裡面與否。但Bruce深信，又或者他知道Dick還在裡面。沒事了，沒事了，我找到你了，我總會找到你的。抱緊這頭狼，深怕會再次失去，從不示弱的男人這次給人的背影是何等脆弱。

“Dick，那些錢你知道與我們平時的開銷比並不算什麼。”

“但這不值得，而且我還……”

“Dick。”

男人終於轉過身來看他，男人原本或許想摸摸他的頭，但最後還是把手收回去。Dick抓緊那雙勢要收回去的手，讓男人的手輕輕撫上自己的臉。

“對不起。”

“為了什麼?”

“一切。我不找你就出任務，我擅自變了Gray，我還找了Barbs、Cass和Steph作同謀，還有我……推開了你。”那一晚，Dick推開了Bruce。

“Dick，我說過你討厭的話可以推開我，我給予你這個選擇，你並沒有作錯。”

“但我沒討厭你，我很喜歡你!Bruce，我很……喜歡你。”

“但你推開我了，還躲起來了。”

那一晚，就是Dick第一次從Gray變回人那一晚，他們的氣氛變得曖味且急速升溫，Bruce吻他且想抱他，但最後一刻，Dick推開了Bruce，帶著驚惶的眼神。Dick知道自己傷害了Bruce，他不應該這樣作，但他害怕，所謂的吊橋效應。萬一他只是怕失去你才錯把這感情當作愛戀?他心中有一把聲音告訴自己Bruce沒可能分不清，但Dick還是身體先行動了，他推開了Bruce，之後再躲起來，像遇上危險的鴕鳥一樣。

“這就是你的想法?”

“我想我是愛你的，但這裡是哥譚。它無數次從你我手上奪走了許多，誰知道這次會不會奪走你，再一次地。”

“這不像你會說的話，Dick。我那一刻沒想那麼多，我只想……讓你專注在我身上。”

“我有聽到。有那麼一刻，我聞到你的味道，我想起自己不是狼，你總能把我帶回來的。”

“那就是我過關了?”

“你知道嗎，狼的一生都只會挑選一個伴侶。但主導權在雌狼那邊，要是牠覺得雄狼不夠格，牠就會自己找另一個值得欣賞的雄狼作伴侶。你能一直作為夠格的雄狼嗎?”

“那看來……我應該要表現一下自己身為雄狼的表現?”

“別想那麼快想用到那話兒!我現在想起來了，在研究所受到的屈辱。”他暫時都不想有人再碰他那兒。

Bruce有點不解，看來Barbara沒有告訴他，但他總會查到的。在那之前，你別想那麼快就行使雄狼的權利!

Wayne大宅鮮有的再次發出了悲鳴，狼的悲鳴。Tim一大早被吵醒，天阿他才剛睡了30分鐘就被狼鳴吵醒，這促使他出來看看到底是怎麼回事。Dick，正確點來說是Gray被三位家族女性壓住，牠左邊所自豪的鬣毛被Barbara編成許多小辮子，右邊被Steph漂染成別的顏色。Cass倒好，一直抱著牠的尾巴，一臉受治癒的表情，讓Gray也不知該不該甩開這孩子。一整個是慘來形容，Tim更是看到目瞪口呆，不知該出手幫助與否。聽說這玩意不是說有副作用?怎麼他們玩那麼瘋阿?

“已經解決了。”Cass先回應。

“我們把藥劑效用縮短到只有三個小時。這樣也不會對Dick大腦作成任何負擔。”

“所以你乖乖當Gray三個小時吧，Dick。”

嗚汪!雄狼，保護我的雄狼在哪?Bruce!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


END


End file.
